theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Speak No Evil
Speak No Evil is an episode. This is the last episode of the subplot trilogy featuring three subplots at once until September 2011. Plot Speak No Evil Saki Hanajima trips to Japan and helps save the world with MegaConneticut. Then suddenly, a nasty virus attacks her throat causing her to lose the ability to speak English. When another crime hits, in her hometown, how can she communicate to everyone if she can only speak Japanese? Duck, Rabbit, Duck This cartoon finds Sparky removing "Duck Season" signs he finds while humming the tune "La Vie en Rose" in order to warm himself in the winter. (I am a duck bent on self preservation, he tells the audience). He tries to convince hunter Ayame that it's Rabbit Season. But then, Sparky keeps on getting shoot with a gun when Jaden outwits him. New Kid on the Rocks Mitch finds a message "Mitch is a chump!" and decided to create a disguise to find the person who did this. He pretends to be a new student in Scare School from Equador named "Carl" in order to find the person who wrote the lie. Trivia *In this episode, Saki Hanajima is famous all around fans for speaking in Japanese in an English dubbed cartoon. In the Japanese dub, she speaks English. From 2009 to 2010, subtitles were added to the Japanese speaking Hanajima with translations of her Japanese dialogue. *When Nick says "Not at all boy!", then sniffs Wrath's breath, and then makes a weird face saying "DEUUEAUGH!", it was a popular scene from the cartoon series, Spongebob Squarepants, which has become a popular fad on Youtube. *There was a funny scene where Jaden puts on a duck disguise. Sparky sees him, but forgets himself and shouts "Shoot the duck!" to which Ayame obliges by shooting the nearest duck— Sparky. Sparky finally goes completely insane, demanding Ayame keep shooting him, bounding around on all fours like an elk, and scuttling around sideways like a crab. That scene was parodied and populared all around the video-sharing site, YouTube. Most of the scenes are either titled by the main titles: Speed Racer Goes Crazy 2: Sparky Goes Crazy, Sparky Rants at Ayame, Sparky Loses It and CrazySparky. *There was also another funny scene when the antics become truly confusing at the end when Ayame encounters Jaden disguised as a game warden. Very confused, he askes "the game warden" which season is it really. Jaden says it's baseball season. Ayame then completely loses his sanity and starts shooting at a baseball as he runs off into the distance. While he's gone, Jaden asks Sparky what hunting season is it really ("Just between the two of us, what season is it really?") . Sparky casually answers that it's duck season ("Why, don't be so naive, buster! Why, everybody knows it's really duck season!") and ends up getting blasted by many hunters hiding behind rocks. Sparky crawls back, seething and smoldering from being shot, and tells Jaden "You're desthpicable!" This scene was popular by YouTube with the title The Death of Sparky and Ayame. *The parodied music video "Ed's Grounded Rap" which was a parody of "3 Squares and an Ed", an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode where Ed gets grounded is seen played during Mitch's dream. *Kazu makes an appearance in this episode from the Nickelodeon series, Zoey 101. *The part where Jaden speaks like a mobster tomboss where he says "Have ya got a fricasseeing rabbit license"? was another popular scene in YouTube. *Ayame is seems to be a cannibal since he's hunting Sparky and Jaden. Probably because he eats ducks and rabbits. Jaden is born in the year of the rabbit while Sparky is born in the year of the rooster, which is a bird relative to a duck. *This is the first episode to feature three popular scenes that were parodied in YouTube; Hanajima's Japanese lines, Sparky wanting Ayame to shoot him, Mobster Jaden, Ayame losing his sanity and Sparky being shot by alot of hunters. *Most of the lines sayed by Sparky, Jaden and Ayame have been recordings from Mel Blanc, the Man of a Thousand voices who voiced Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd. *Ayame speaks in an Elmer Fudd type of speech for the first time. *Sparky now uses the words "Hurry Up, Hurry Up" as his new catchphrase. Quotes *'Hanajima:' Doushatno? Mimi ni gomi ga tamatteruno?'' Kaimono ni iku no daisuki desu! ''(realizing that she can only speak Japanese) Nihon go tomara nai, Dohshite nihon go dake nano? Doushite? AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *'Jaden:' Have ya got a fricasseeing rabbit license? *'Hanajima:' (goes to Jake Long) ''Dohzo tasukete kudasai. Minna wo wakarasete kudasai. *'Jake Long:' Lay off the threads girl, I can't understand a word your saying. If your gonna stay in this country, you gotta learn to speak English. *'Mitch:' Who ya callin' chump? *'Sparky:' Just a hard boiled minute! What is this a cooking class? Shoot him, shoot him! *'Ayame:' But I haven't got a license to shoot a fricasseeing rabbit! *'Sparky:' ''(confused) Don't go away Daniel Boob. I'll be back in a flash. *'Sparky:' (now crazy) SHOOT ME AGAIN! I ENJOY IT! I LOVE THE SMELL OF BURNED FEATHERS AND GUNPOWDER AND CORDITE! I'm an ELK! SHOOT ME! GO ON! IT'S ELK SEASON! I'M A FIDDLER CRAB! WHY DON'T YA SHOOT ME! IT'S FIDDLER CRAB SEASON!!! *'Ayame:' More briefing? *'Sparky:' More briefing!!! *'Hanajima:' De se bu! *'Ayame:' Gowee mr. wabbit! I didn't mean to hurt too too much when I tried to kill you! *'Hanajima:' Mizu ga hoshii! (sees Hatsuharu running) Chotto hose who shoukasen ni tsunagete kudasai. (throws hose at Hatsuharu) *'Hatsuharu:' What ya say! (gets hit by the hose) D'oh! (gets knocked out) *'Hanajima:' Shimatta! *'Hanajima:' (when she plugged the hose in hydrant but no water comes out) Dohshite? Dohshite! Doh shiyou? *'Jaden:' Now tell me! Just between the two of us, what season is it, really? *'Sparky:' Why, don't be so naive buster, why everybody knows it's really duck season. (alot of hunters shoot Sparky) Uhhhhh.... uh...... uhhhhhhh.... You're despicable! *'George:' He is very rich, he counts money and yelling. LOTS OF YELLLIINGG!!!! *'Hanajima:' Anata koso, nihon go shaberu no? (sees Spritle in the monsters stomache) Watashi no tomodachi wo dashite kudasai. *'Sparky:' Hurry up, HURRY UP! THE FINE PRINT DOESN'T MEAN TO SING!!!!! *'Hanajima:' Bus wo oroshinasai! *'Monster:' Nan da! (puts bus down) Nihon go shaberu no ka? *'Wrath:' Hi. I am very ugly. But you should enjoy the movie anyway. stench burns Joe’s eyes, complexion, and hair off, and his head is now all charred. Wrath leans over Jin to the man beside Pat, who is Nichoroth Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won’t be a distraction to you *'Nick:' Not at all, boy. (he smells Wrath's bad breath) DEUUEAUGH! *'Jin:' sipping orange soda Don't worry about him, Wrath. He's just a... (Wrath sobbing) Wrath?